Perfect Falls AU
by GusCGC
Summary: Gravity Falls AU. Two sides at rage. The Blind Eye needs the One that Sees Everything. The stakes are higher than ever as the town must choose sides between the Portal and the Town. In the end, they are all doomed to fall into the hands of Nightmares, if they are not already under their control. Reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is just an idea while I work with the fic of Ford and Sylvia, so don't come yelling at me for it. Just sit tight and relax! My own AU with several ideas to go on the run, influences of Monster Falls and several others. You guys are welcome to join in and give ideas. Let's go!

* * *

 **1\. Fateful Night**

How could he let him go to this extreme? How could he? For so many years they had pushed through and through to make something useful for science, for mankind and all for nothing. No. To create a monstrosity. He left a family behind to help a man who he thought was a genius, he built a gun to erase all bad memories and now, all that is left is a scarred mind. He had to forget! If he didn't, he would go insane! He would… NO. This end of the world would never come! That man had to cease his activities, one way or another. But he couldn't do it alone. If there was still any way to prevent this from happening, he would need a whole town to do so. All he needed now was to wait for the right chance.

GF

"STANLEEY, HELP ME! He was being sucked into the portal and there was no way for him to be saved. "STANLEY!"

"HOLD ON, STANFORD!" his twin looked around. NO! What to do? What to do? No rope, no cables. F*! Seriously? Wait! He took of his coat and run towards his brother. "GRAB HOLD QUICK!" Ford grabbed the sleeve but it was useless, they were both being sucked now.

"Stanley, let go! It will have us both!"

"In your dreams! I've just got you back! And don't you dare letting go, Sixer!" they both could hear the cloth tearing apart. Time was running out. C'mon, c´mon! He looked around. YES! The cables in the leveler! Stanford was beginning to lose grip and getting higher in the air. He would only one chance. He bent as quickly as he could and got hold of the cable and throw it towards his brother with his free hand. He missed! But the loop got hold of his twin's feet. "Stanford!"

"Stanley, Stanley! STANLEY! " the coat ripped and the scientist was finally being sucked into the portal. The wire began to pull harder in the twin's hands. He still had a chance to save him! Lee heaved with all his might.

"C'mon, you dumb gizmo! Giv'me my brother back!" the sparks and the lightning crackled around but he didn't gave up until he was finally able to feel the other side of the wire coming his direction. The machine was beginning to lose power when he suddenly heard a loud thud. The scientist landed on the ground at the exact same time as the portal ran out of fuel. Stanley ran to his brother. He was pale as snow and his whole body twitched like crazy. "Stanford! Can you hear me? C'mon, Sixer! Say something! Anything!"

"…" the scientist jerked with pain. He could feel all his body turning off but the voice of his twin reassured him. He was still on Earth, his Earth. Not that Nightmare Realm where that demon had talked him about dark omens and dangers ahead. He had so many things to do but his body didn't want to know about it. His pulse was getting weaker by the second.

"Stanford, please!"

"Lee…" he blinked, looked at his brother and smiled before his heart gave out.

"STANFORD!" he hugged his twin, hoping for a miracle as silence and a loud shrilling laughter followed by a golden light filled the room.

* * *

Something short to not spill the beans too soon.

A war is going to rage in the streets of Gravity Falls and all its inhabitants will have to choose sides. What side will be?

How will our twins fit in?

" _It's another bad dream_  
 _Poison in my blood stream_  
 _I'm dying but I can't scream_  
 _Will you show me the way?_

 _If the darkness falls, and my angel calls_  
 _In my despair_  
 _Will you be there?_  
 _In the darkest night_  
 _When I need your light_  
 _Will you show me the way?_  
 _If my time runs out_  
 _And the sky falls down_  
 _Despite my fear_  
 _Will you appear?_  
 _If the world goes blind_  
 _And I lose my mind_  
 _Will you show me the way?_  
 _Tonight"_


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Little words to say. We move on.

* * *

 **2\. Wolf Bite**

Oh, heck! The alarm clock has just gone off. Was he again dreaming about that night when everything started? Some dreams he's having these days. Oh, brother! He almost forgot what day it was today. They are having guest from this afternoon to the end of summer. Two kids, source of trouble but some luck, they would just play outside and mind their own business. Some consolation that is but it will do. Stan gets up, cracks his back and walks downstairs. He's not in the kitchen. He hardly is where the rest of the people are since that night.

"Morning, Mr. Pines!" Soos, the handy man, walks in with his usual goofy smile.

"Morning. Isn't Wendy here?"

"She'll be here any minute. I'll make sure that the door doesn't squeak before people start coming" Soos smiled.

"Good. Uh, one thing before you go. We're getting guests, Soos. My grand-nephew and niece are coming to spend the summer with us so keep an eye on them, ok?"

"You got it, Mr. Pines" the young man nodded and headed to the gift shop while he had his cup of coffee and pancakes before checking his mail and going downstairs. It is all quiet, calm. Stan has to admit to himself that it is one big piece of work, to have a second floor, a basement where the hustle and the noises of the tourist don't reach. And there he is, doing some mediation or whatever. Stan knows well what that means. Another nightmare, another restless night.

"Morning, nerd"

"Hmm?" he mumbles without opening his eyes. "Is it morning already?"

"Yep" Stanley put a cup of coffee and some food next to his twin. "And you should be resting or having breakfast but judging by those bags, that's not gonna happen"

"You know what my dreams are about, Lee. I can't stand them but also can't just ignore them"

"Good for you, Sixer. I think I don't need to remind you about our two new additions to the landscape"

"The what?" he rises an eyebrow.

"Kids, pointdexter. Shermie's grandkids"

"Ouh, right! He-he, almost forgot" he admits with a snicker. "Silly me"

"Funny to hear that from you"

"I'm not perfect, Lee. You should know by now"

"Ok, ok, ok. Relax, Golden Boy" Stanley playfully messes with his twin's hair making him giggle. "Now, for real. What shall I tell those kids?"

"Nothing… for now, at least. We don't want to freak them out on their first day, do we?" he slightly opens his right eye.

"Guess not. And if they come asking for you?"

"Well, that I'm just Great Uncle Ford. Pass me the rag, please" requests Ford and his brother Stanley gives him a black cloth to cover his left eye. "There we go" the scientist eats his breakfast and slowly gets up. "We don't want any 'weirdness' for the moment"

"Happy family, then"

"Happy family"

"Ford, they're kids not idiots"

"That is what I'm afraid of" he rubs his forearm and gets up. "But all things are bound change"

"Oh, yeah? How so"

"Physics, Lee. Energy is not created or destroy, it transforms"

"If you say so. Well, be right back. I got tourist to attend to" the con man walks upstairs but before he can go further, he hears a wince and runs back to his twin. Ford is covered with sweat and grabbing his forearm. "You ok? Is it a seizure? Shall I…"

"I'm fine, Stan. I got up too quickly"

"Don't scare me like that, Sixer. I'm having enough with getting you to sleep to add the third seizure of the month" he helps his twin to a chair.

"Roger that"

"I'll ask Wendy to check on you in a while"

"Ok. How is she doing with, you know?"

"Still working on it. Perhaps she will get worried knowing that the kids will be here" snorts Stanley. "Says once a month was hard but apparently, it's getting out of schedule"

"I'm afraid it was bound to happen. I should never have let her…"

"Hey, she's older enough to decide"

"I guess but still" Ford sighs.

"Do I have to remind you all the people who are here thanks to you and that you keep eyes on? Sixer, if you worry about them all, your headaches will turn into tumors!"

"It is quite tiring, I gotta admit that"

"No doubt about it but, uh, they can do well on their own too, you know?"

"I guess that much" he notices something in his pocket. "Stanley, is that what I think it is?"

"Afraid so. Those jerks are at it again" it was a pamphlet with an eye crossed out. "Heck, you know I'm always telling you not to abuse your, you know, but couldn't we just go to their stupid hideout and whip their tails off?"

"No. I won't fall into that. That is exactly what our yellow friend wants and what they want. No. They are trying to scare us, to push the Portal binders out of their normal lives. We will stand our ground, Stan"

"He! And here's the nerd brother I know!" Stan gives him a noogie and heads upstairs. Ford smiles and sits on his desk to continue with his studies. After a while, a red-haired girl appears through the stairs.

"Hu-hu" she smiles.

"Morning, Wendy"

"Morning, doctor. How are you today, man?"

"Tired. I didn't sleep well but happy because I'm seeing my nephew and niece" he leaves his work for a few minutes.

"So I've heard from Stan. And I guess he has also told you about…" she looks away.

"It is one of the biggest regrets in my life" Ford frowns.

"Hey, it's ok. I can handle it. B'sides, my dad is having a lot of fun finding ways to help me cope with it. I have been started playing pony with my brothers. And also the day I got bitten, we got to meet Soos and his Abuelita"

"Still, a girl like you should be able to hang out with her friends and not, well"

"Howling at the moon and wandering through the forest? Doc, I'm fifteen. I can handle, really" Wendy sits next him. "Right now, the only thing that concerns all the people of the Portal is you! You brought us together and those freaks are after you!"

"You shouldn't count yourself, Wendy! I…"

"What? I hang out with who I want and want you guys. You said it yourself at the beginning and I tell you now, man. We are here to save this world from that one-eyed guy and his minions. And if those Blind Eye jerks are against it, then so be it!"

"Thank you for the support, Wen. It helps"

"Hey, I told you. I wanna help you, man. You were once my physics teacher"

"Hahaha! I haven't forgotten about that. You are a good student, lazy but brilliant"

"See, told ya! We will kick those guys' butts hard! And you will be able to walk down the Main Street just like any other person" she walks up again and Ford goes quiet. Wendy is right. He should be thinking of a way to save this town of the upcoming disaster and not feeling sorry for himself. All the Multi verse creatures he brought to Gravity Falls are counting on him. They have to defeat Bill. Ford rolls up his sleeve and looks at the strange golden symbols in his forearm. They must defeat that demon, even if it means causing his own demise.

GF

Stan waits at the side of the road until a bus appears through the only road out of Gravity Falls. Once before the stop, it opens its doors and leaves. Stanley then takes a good look at the two new comers. Two small kids carrying heavy luggage. A boy and a girl from the coast of San Francisco, more used to the big city than a shack in the forest of Oregon and for three months! Good grief! Well, at least their parents will be having a nice summer while Shermie is probably enjoying his retired life near Fisherman's Wharf. He always wanted to be an Alcatraz security guard or guide tour. Now all he does is enjoy the views.

These two are now his responsibility and with some luck, what he needs to save his brother.

* * *

A few tips to show you what's in store.

Mabel and Dipper are finally here! What will they find out?

What is this war between the Blind Eye and the Portal? Are there really creatures from other dimensions in Gravity Falls? Where?

More to come!

" _It's another nightmare  
I swear there's something out there  
So save me cause I'm so scared  
Will you show me the way?_

 _It's another werewolf_  
 _All dressed up in sheep's wool_  
 _And changing when the moon's full_  
 _Will you show me the way?_ "


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Happy New Year, chums! As many of you have guessed by now this fic is an AU based on the question "What if Fiddleford didn't abuse the memory gun and Ford didn't go through the portal?" Answer: Epicness.

* * *

 **3\. The Demon's Request**

Two kids, young and inexperienced, are standing with a bunch of clothes and other items for the summer. For a moment, Stanley Pines remembers the trips of his childhood along with his brother. They never went too far New Jersey but they were always worth it. Well, no turning back now. He gets off the car and walks towards the children who seem to be looking for a familiar face and they haven't noticed they are actually standing right in front of him.

"Aand, here we are. Mom and Dad weren't joking when they said that this was at the end of the world" says the boy. If memory serves Stanley right, his name is Mason and is the youngest of the two, with a funny birthmark that serves as the reason why everybody calls him Dipper. Apparently, the kid's peculiarity resembles that constellation. Hu! No wonder he wears a hat.

"Oh, c'mon, bro-bro! This is great! Fresh air, trees and what's better" the girl, in the other hand, is called Mabel. She's the oldest and she seems to have seven bars of chocolate for breakfast cuz only that way you can explain all that energy at this time of the morning and after hours of bus travelling.

"No school?"

"Much, much better! SUMMER LOVE!"

"…" the old man and the boy stare at the girl. She surely has been through too many teenage music vids.

"Mabel, be serious. Who wants to live in the middle of nowhere? Much less fall in love" they are standing at the edge of a sleepy town in the middle of Oregon. Stan frowns. This kid deserves a pummel but he'll go easy just because he's family.

"Uh-hum!" Stanley coughs and with a smoke bomb, makes his big entrance. "Welcome to Gravity Falls! A world of mysteries!" Mr. Mystery poses.

"Aaaaand, there's our answer" blinks Dipper.

"Wow! Did you just drop in like a ninja?" Mabel having delusions. How unusual!

"Uh, maybe. But that's for you to find out, kid" Stan keeps a smug. "You two are Dipper and Mabel, right?"

"Yes. And you must be Great Uncle Stanley, right? Grandpa's brother"

"Grunkle" he corrects.

"Hu?" the children are dumbfounded.

"Great Uncle is too long and a full-mouth. Too much time to say it and time's money, kids. So just call me Grunkle Stan and we're good"

"Ok, if you say so" they both agree. "Say, hu. Dad said you have a brother"

"Stanford. He's back in the house and since we're talking about him, I'm warning you, kids. It's my house, my rules. And that means that you leave my brother alone, get it?"

"Eh, sure" they get in the car.

"You can have food around him, say hello and be polite but that's it. Stanford needs air these days, not meddling kids" Stan steps on it and they head for the shack.

"Mom mentioned heart…"

"You wanna walk there, boyo?" Stanley turns to the kid.

"Uh, no" they drive and stop near a cabin in the woods. Both twins are impressed with the views as they go into the building and get a closer look at the strange animals and figures inside. Seeing that is time to work, Stanley leads the kids to the attic, puts on his eye-patch, grabs his cane and gets ready.

"I'll let you out of the hook for today. Just unpacked, be quiet and we 'll be a happy family by lunch time" he walks to the museum, leaving them alone. It doesn't take long before they have both settled in and they have their first encounter with the resident goat and the handyman. Soos is hard to miss. He is often near the counter, eating or fixing something. He takes a shine on the kids in seconds. But what really impresses Dipper is the beautiful red-haired behind near the cash register. Oh, god! Who put such a gorgeous creature in such God forgotten place?

" _Hello, is it me you're looking for?  
I can see it in your eyes  
I can see it in your smile_"

"Hey, you ok, man?" Dipper feels like as if someone had suddenly lifted the needle of his love song. Oh, brother! She's looking his way! "You're all red, dude"

"…" if Dipper was blushing, now he must be shining lilac.

"You ok?" the girl kneels next to him.

"Uhm, yeah. I'm fine. Thanks, uh"

"My name's Wendy, man. Wendy Corduroy. I'm Manly Dan's girl. And you must be Stan's nephew, right?"

"Ah-ha. That's my sister, Ma…" his twin is already trying to flirt with all the boys in the room. "Mabel!"

"What?" the girl turns to her brother but she is soon back to her things. "Hey, handsome!"

"Oh, brother! So Mabel. Anyway, ni-nice to meet you, gor… I mean, Well Look… I mean, Wendy. I'm, uh… Dip-dip-dip" her eyes are soo green, so beautiful!

"Hu?"

"Mason, no! I mean…"

"Hey, hambone!"Soos smiles. "Dude, what's gotten into you?" the handyman smiles.

"Soos, can you do the introductions?" Wendy can tell by the smells that the kid's so nervous, he's about to pee himself.

"Wendy, this little guy here is Dipper"

"Hey!"

"It's ok, man. So, you're Stan's family"

"Uh, yeah"

"That's great! I always thought he only had Dr. Pines. Good to know the family keeps going!"

"Dr Pines? I guess that must be Grunkle Stan's brother" Dipper gets interested. "Do you where he is?"

"In the back. He never comes up there. If you wanna meet him, make sure he's not meditating or anything like that"

"Stan said we have to leave him alone"

"Sure, and what else? C'mon, man! I know you want it"

"Yeah but, won't Stan go mad!"

"Not if he doesn't know. Use the passage to the big room. You'll see him there. Stan uses it for displays. Dr. Pines goes there when we have clients to avoid the noises" Wendy points at a door.

"Thanks, man"

"Any time" she zips her lips and throws away the key. Dipper smiles, waits until Stan is busy with a bunch of tourist and tiptoes towards the parlor. This part of the house doesn't seem to be used much. Hu? In the middle of the room, there's a middle-aged man sitting with his legs crossed. He seems to be in some sort of trance or meditation. Would that be Dr. Pines? The kid tiptoes carefully and notices a black band by his side. What would he do with that? Dipper picks it up for a closer inspection.

"Hmm. I wonder what this does"

"…" Ford does not answer. He's deep within his thoughts when something tics inside his head. Like a source of energy or similar that is standing close to him and it can only belong to… "Stanley?" the scientist opens both his eyes this time. The left one shines in his usual dark blue while the other is blazing yellow and draws striking light lines along his cheek. His voice sounds a little strange as if two people were speaking at the same time.

"Ah!" Dipper is surprised and he falls back. "I-I-I didn't mean to interrupt. I-I-I… It was an accident. I-I'm sorry" the boy puts the cloth back and stumbles towards the exit. Ford eyes him carefully and gently smiles. This must be Shermie's grandson. He seems like a fine boy. Stanford stands up slowly and walks to him, closing his right eye but not before noticing something interesting. Still, he is careful enough to keep a warm expression.

"You must be Dipper"

"Uh, aye. That's me. And you're Stan's brother, right? Or are you…"

"Hu? Oh! Hehehehehe! Stanley's my twin. I'm Stanford but you can call me Ford"

"Oh, uh. Hehehehe. Yeah. That figures, I guess" they both go quiet. "Well, uh, Great Uncle Ford, nice to meet you and, uh, I should get going before Grunkle Stan finds out I was here"

"Grunkle?"

"Stan says Great Uncle is too long"

"So Stanley. I don't mind you staying, really" he picks up the black cloth and this time, he covers his right eye. "It's a bit lonely in here" Ford sits again and motions Dipper to sit with him.

"Oh, uh, thanks" the young man sits in front of the older man. Seeing him this close, the kid notices that Ford looks strangely younger than Stan. His hair is darker except for the grey stroke around his ears.

"So, how's Shermie?"

"Good. Grandpa's staying in San Francisco this summer. Mom and Dad will be away and I'll be here with my sister, Mabel"

"Good to know. I like having some new blood around" Ford smiles. "Say, where's your sister?"

"In the gift shop, looking for a summer love" blunts Dipper.

"Hahahahaha! I know what you mean" Ford smiles and after a few minutes, they are like old friends talking about games and hobbies. "Oh, my… You play, really?"

"Biggest fan in the West Coast!"

"Second, kid. I got my tags for that!"

"You'll have to prove it on the board!"

"With pleasure" they challenge each other with a glance before laughing. "Aaah! I really missed these conversations, kid" they both look happy and smile. "Just you and me and… Oh, Stanley!" this comment startles Dipper who turns round. His Grunkle is standing right behind him and looks angry. "I was just telling…"

"Get-out" Stanley doesn't hit around the bush and Dipper scoots before his Grunkle can add a slap or something worse. "Kids these days" the kid sighs and heads for the gift shop.

"I asked him to stay"

"Ford, you're sick. You can't have two twelve years old running around" they share a glance. "Ok, so maybe it's a good idea that you meet them but…"

"They're my family, Ley, and besides, they are now as much in danger as us. The Blind Eye will soon hear of their arrival"

"They wouldn't dare!" the twins go quiet. "Oh, c'mon!"

"They have been doing lots of horrible things to this day, Ley. So have we"

"This is war, Sixer, and a stupid one since we are both against that Dorito Demon!"

"I know and that scares me"

"Hey, I'll find a way to put you out. I promised then and I stick to that"

"Thanks, Ley"

"No prob" Stanley sighs. "I'll let the kid out just this once but only, cuz you like him" he turns to return to the gift shop.

"He's like me, Stan"

"A nerd? Yeah, so I've heard"

"No, Stan. Not just that"

"Then, what? You're both social zeros, twin brothers of someone and both pointdexters. What can be more than all that?"

"He's a manikin, Ley. Just like me"

"Hu?"

"Dipper's what alchemist called Homunculus"

"What's that?"

"A creature that is given life from the outside"

"Hey, he was born just like his sister and does have a birthmark to prove it. Grew in his mother's womb and all. He did get strangled with the umbilical cord but…"

"Ah-ha! There, see? He could have died because of that but he didn't! Something or someone gave him life again. He's just like me!"

"Uh, Ford. It's a kid! Isn't more logical that the doctors saved him?"

"I know, I know"

"And you are the living pot of…"

"Yes, yes! But I have seen it, Stan. He has the gift!"

"How did you…" Stan sees his brother point to his right eye. "You never cease to amaze me, Six. But that can only mean trouble"

"He probably has his sister just like I have you. And he doesn't it know it yet so we can still keep him out of the Blind eye's radar. He will find out sooner or later but we will both be there for him"

"Ok, I hope you're right about this one. Do you think it was a demon or something like that who saved the kid?"

"I dunno but I'm going to find out. Just keep an eye on them until we do"

"Ok, but he stays in the attic. Full stop"

"Deal" both brothers smiled not noticing that one of the tourists had just left the shack and headed towards town.


End file.
